<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Havelock's Morning Off by Twolittlesparrows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285244">Havelock's Morning Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twolittlesparrows/pseuds/Twolittlesparrows'>Twolittlesparrows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time off with the boys [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Discworld - Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Declarations Of Love, Making Out, Multi, Sybil pulling strings, Threesome - F/M/M, get it lady Sybil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:16:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twolittlesparrows/pseuds/Twolittlesparrows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again Lady Sybil has pulled strings to make sure she gets some alone time with her boys, and that they take a bit of time for themselves ;) </p><p>---</p><p>‘You’re so beautiful,’ he whispered against her lips.</p><p>Sybil wrinkled her nose, shaking her head, ‘Oh hush, you.’</p><p>‘Never,’ Havelock smirked. He waved a hand in the air, ‘Sir Samuel, care to weigh in?’</p><p>‘Oh, she’s absolutely gorgeous.’Vimes laughed and with a gentle hand turned his wife’s head towards himself to kiss her cheek, ‘The gods smiled far to brightly on me the day we met.’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sybil Ramkin/Havelock Vetinari/Samuel Vimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time off with the boys [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Havelock's Morning Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Havelock Vetinari rolled his head in one direction, then the other, trying to work the kink from his neck. He'd dozed off at his desk the night before and had woken at an odd angle with his head in the crook of his arm. He yawned, and tapped his pen on the desk. </p><p>It was, he thought, a suspiciously quiet day. Drumknott flitted about in that silent, unassuming way of his. Folders had been removed from the desk, and replaced with a large pot of tea and a plate of biscuits. Havelock's brow twitched. He folded his hands and waited. </p><p>He was utterly and completely unsurprised when, ten minutes later, Sybil entered the office all ruddy cheeks and billowing skirts. She beamed, waving a hand, 'No, no! Don't get up, Havelock!' </p><p>Havelock, who had not moved at all, simply smiled, 'Good morning, Sybil.' </p><p>'Hello, darling,' She sat opposite him, pouring a cup of tea. 'How are you?' </p><p>'Perfectly well,' he said, taking a cup she offered him. 'What do I owe this charming, and completely out of the blue visit?' </p><p>Sybil leaned in, crooking a finger for him to do so too. When they were level, she whispered, 'Sam's on his way over.' Then winked. </p><p>'Oh?' Vetinari allowed himself to do a camp little shoulder and eyebrow raise. 'And the purpose of this visit?' </p><p>'To surprise you both into taking the morning off.' </p><p>'Both of us?' Havelock chuckled. </p><p>Sybil smiled, a sweet, charming smile that spoke volumes. 'I think the world will still turn while I have some time with my boys.' </p><p>Havelock hummed, leaning back in his chair. Her boys. He let that thought warm him, a small smile on his lips. He was very happy to be one of her "boys". It was a very comfortable place to be. He cherished their quick, stolen moments of love and softness that always left him reeling, and wanting for more. </p><p>The door opened and in strolled Sir Samuel Vimes. He cocked a half grin, pulling his helmet off. Placing it on the desk, he walked up behind Sybil. </p><p>He gave her shoulder a loving squeeze, 'Alright, kid?' </p><p>'Hello, darling,' Sybil smiled brightly, arm around his waist. </p><p>Havelock loved watching them together. He was happy his dearest friend had found herself such a match in that watchman. He liked seeing Sam's walls come down. A man not suited to public displays of affection, when the doors were closed, he knew Vimes damn near worshipped his wife. Which of course was the appropriate response to being loved by Sybil. Gods knew he adored her for years. Decades. </p><p>The scent of the city, mixing with sweat and leather broke him from his thoughts just as Vimes leaned in, hand braced on the chair back. Havelock turned his head in time to press a kiss to the corner of Sam's lips, feeling the brush of stubble on his skin. The watchman chuckled, hand on Havelock’s cheek as he captured him in a kiss. </p><p>Vetinari could taste smoke and coffee. It wasn’t exactly pleasant, but it was safe. A kind of home he hadn’t ever expected. He raked fingers through Sam’s short hair. Then stood. Vimes was not a tall man. He stumbled backward, grunting as Havelock pushed him back against the desk. Head tipped back, Vimes braced himself against the desk, Havelock’s hands on his cheeks. Sam held him at the waist, pulling him flush against his body but armour poked and prevented true contact. </p><p>When they came up for air, Vimes was flushed red. Sybil laughed, her chair making a sound on the stone floor as she stood. Before Vimes could react, she slipped her arms around his waist, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. </p><p>Havelock watched as Vimes relaxed into her touch. Between her distraction and Vetinari’s quick hands, pieces of armour were shed and Vimes was lead to the bedroom. Sam gave Sybil such a dopey, love filled grin when she pulled him onto Havelock’s bed, he couldn’t help but laugh. Husband and wife tangled together, Vimes made short work of her dress lacing. </p><p>Leaning against the wall, Havelock smirked. He quite liked watching, especially now as Sybil’s gown was on the floor and her stays were coming loose. </p><p>She laughed brightly, holding out her hand, ‘Havelock! Darling, come over here.’ </p><p>He took her hand, bowing low to kiss her knuckles. Sam snorted, ‘You know he likes to get an eyeful.’</p><p>‘Maybe I want to get an eyeful of him,’ Sybil retorted, pulling Havelock onto the bed. </p><p>He was suddenly trapped between them. Vimes had an arm around his waist, and a hand resting just below Havelock’s throat. Vetinari tipped his head back and to the side as Sam kissed his neck. Teeth grazed his skin and Havelock moaned, throwing a hand back to grip the other man’s thigh. Sam laughed, breath hot by his ear. </p><p>Slow and gentle hands undid his buttons. Sybil kissed his forehead, lips feather light, a pleasing contrast to Vimes’ teeth on his neck. She stroked fingertips down his chest, then extracted him from her husband’s grip. </p><p>Havelock was more than happy to let Sybil take over, move him however she wished. Straddling his hips, left in only her chemise and stockings, Sybil was a glorious sight, haloed by the morning sun coming in through a high window.</p><p>She was strong. Her body was soft and strong, with small patches of rough skin where dragon fire had caught her. He let his fingers explore, following curves and arches, soft and slow before taking full palmed grabs of her. She laughed, bright and musical, her forehead pressed to his. </p><p>‘You’re so beautiful,’ he whispered against her lips. </p><p>Sybil wrinkled her nose, shaking her head, ‘Oh hush, you.’ </p><p>‘Never,’ Havelock smirked. He waved a hand in the air, ‘Sir Samuel, care to weigh in?’ </p><p>‘Oh, she’s absolutely gorgeous.’Vimes laughed and with a gentle hand turned his wife’s head towards himself to kiss her cheek, ‘The gods smiled far to brightly on me the day we met.’ </p><p>‘Oh, goodness me!’ Sybil giggled, blushing. </p><p>Havelock ran his hands up her thighs, finding her ribbon garters and slowly untying them as Vimes kissed her. She made the sweetest sounds, her breath hitching when Sam broke the kiss to growl something in her ear. Havelock rolled her stockings down to her knees, watching her smack her husband’s shoulder with the most salacious and cheeky grin he’d ever seen. </p><p>The commander smirked, caught Havelock’s eye and winked before laying down beside him. Sybil climbed off of him, slipping off her chemise and stockings – not that Havelock was free to move again. Vimes was on him this time, hungry mouth on his throat. </p><p>Havelock hooked a finger through Sam’s belt loop, pulling him down hard. Where Sybil was soft, Vimes was hard. A thin, muscled man, his strength was in his hands – one of which had slipped down and was unbuckling Havelock’s belt with surprising ease. </p><p>‘...Have you been practising?’ Vetinari purred, one hand in the man’s hair, the other up under his shirt and raking his nails over his back. </p><p>‘Shut up,’ Vimes snarled, nipping at his ear. He got a fistful of Havelock’s hair, tugging as he kissed him. Both the men moaned, Vetinari grabbing Sam’s thigh. </p><p>He was delightfully entranced. Havelock arched his back, a hand on Sam’s cheek, fingers brushing over stubble. The man was intoxicating, the strength of his grip showing the truth of his feelings. Sam Vimes was the kind of man to hold onto what he loved. Havelock knew he was loved by that man, even when Vimes struggled to say those exact words. He didn’t need to. </p><p>Havelock pulled back, and with a firm hand forced Vimes to look at him. ‘I love you,’ He whispered. And watched the quick flashes of emotion pass through the man’s eyes. Surprise, fear, a pinch of guilt, and ultimately the truth of it. Sam gave a tiny, near imperceptible nod, smiling weakly. He pressed his forehead to Vetinari’s, and sighed, stroking his cheek with the back of his hand. </p><p>He didn’t need to say it, but that didn’t mean Havelock wouldn’t. </p><p>Movement on the bed signalled the return of Sybil and a second pair of exploring hands wandering along Havelock’s body. He welcomed her back with arms as open as he could make them with the commander in the way. </p><p>Soon the three of them were far too engaged with each other to notice the time, or to care about the world beyond those walls. For the time being, they were all each other wanted or needed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! What do you think, should we have a part three where the boys set their own surprise for Sybil? &gt;;)</p><p>If you like my work here, please consider giving me a follow  on Tumblr at <a href="https://neon-goblin-art.tumblr.com">Neon-Goblin-Art</a> I post fanart and updates there :D Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>